Create a Cat
by Hawkfire04
Summary: I need cats for my FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**Create a cat**

**I need:**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**And anything else you want to provide me with. I have positions for 5 leaders for ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and a rouge group. Hehe and um I need help with the rouge group's name so if you can give me some suggestions then that would be great. The more the merry. **

****Deputy has already been taken for ThunderClan****


	2. Update

ThunderClan

Leader: 

Deputy: Fallenstone- Light grey she-cat with faint black stripes, black lined eyes, ears, mouth, & paws, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Lavenderheart- A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with sharp light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Courageflame- Dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Shadestorm- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes

Leafwish- A dark brown she-cat, almost black, with wonderful amber eyes.

Waterpelt- White tom with soft orange stripes along his body, has blue eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Sweetlight- A dusky brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with pale blue eyes

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader:

Deputy: Eaglefang- A handsome black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Nightsnow- Fluffy black she-cat with white speckles all over her body, Deep green eyes, a scar across her right eye

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Spottedpelt- Black and white splotched with amber eyes

Jasminefire- Grey and white she-cat with golden eyes

Morningsong- A beautiful light brown she-cat with gentle blue eyes

Smokefall- dark brown tom that is usually mistaken as black, and pale amber eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Sleek silver she-cat with white splotches with crystal blue eyes

Queens:

Elders:

* * *

WindClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Violetwing- Small pure black with violet eyes

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders: Smokescar- Smoky grey with white chest tuft, hind legs, and a few toes on front paws, hazel eyes

* * *

RiverClan

Leader: Ripplestar- Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Mistypaw- Misty gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Queens: Goldenclaw- Small light yellow tabby with amber eyes, Kits- Barkkit, Flarekit

Elders:

* * *

StarClan

Lionscar- Formally ThunderClan, A golden tom with striking amber eyes

* * *

Rouge Group

Leader:

Second in Command:

Fighters:

Learners:

Queens:

Okay those are the positions so far. You guys can fill in the rest. As for mains I'm co-writing this with ThunderClanWolf sooo I'll talk to her about it. The rouge group is like BloodClan, vicious cats, no elders but they do take care of their queens. All the Clans are going to be mainly focused in books.


	3. Chapter 3

ThunderClan

Leader: Lionstar- Huge golden tom with a dark black mane and green eyes

Deputy: Fallenstone- Light grey she-cat with faint black stripes, black lined eyes, ears, mouth, & paws, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Lavenderheart- A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with sharp light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Courageflame- Dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Shadestorm- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes

Leafwish- A dark brown she-cat, almost black, with wonderful amber eyes.

Waterpelt- White tom with soft orange stripes along his body, has blue eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Sweetlight- A dusky brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with pale blue eyes

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader:

Deputy: Eaglefang- A handsome black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Nightsnow- Fluffy black she-cat with white speckles all over her body, Deep green eyes, a scar across her right eye

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Spottedpelt- Black and white splotched with amber eyes

Jasminefire- Grey and white she-cat with golden eyes

Morningsong- A beautiful light brown she-cat with gentle blue eyes

Smokefall- dark brown tom that is usually mistaken as black, and pale amber eyes

Wolfclaw- Silver and black tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Sleek silver she-cat with white splotches with crystal blue eyes

Queens:

Elders:

* * *

WindClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Violetwing- Small pure black with violet eyes

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders: Smokescar- Smoky grey with white chest tuft, hind legs, and a few toes on front paws, hazel eyes

* * *

RiverClan

Leader: Ripplestar- Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Mistypaw- Misty gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Queens: Goldenclaw- Small light yellow tabby with amber eyes, Kits- Barkkit, Flarekit

Elders:

* * *

StarClan

Lionscar- Formally ThunderClan, A golden tom with striking amber eyes

* * *

Rouge Group

Leader:

Second in Command:

Fighters:

Learners:

Queens:

Okay those are the positions so far. You guys can fill in the rest. As for mains I'm co-writing this with ThunderClanWolf sooo I'll talk to her about it. The rouge group is like BloodClan, vicious cats, no elders but they do take care of their queens. All the Clans are going to be mainly focused in books.


	4. Update Again

**WOW! So many reviews are really helping me out! Hehe but anyway, I try to update as much as possible to let people know about what's taken and what's not. So if your cat did not get into the postion you orginally planned then I am really sorry but we tried to see who's personality fit the job. But we put everyone's cat here. And I think I know what name I'm going wiith for the Rouge Group. Thank You guys... I really needed this help, again Thank You.**

ThunderClan

Leader: Lionstar-Huge golden tom with a dark black mane and green eyes

Deputy: Fallenstone- Light grey with faint black stripes, black lined eyes, ears, mouth, & paws, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Lavenderheart- A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with sharp light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Courageflame- Dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Shadestorm- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes

Leafwish- A dark brown she-cat, almost black, with wonderful amber eyes.

Waterpelt- White tom with soft orange stripes along his body, has blue eyes

Wolfclaw- Silver and black tom with blue eyes **I need 4 more ThunderClan Warriors**

Tigerflame-a handsome dark ginger tomcat with black tabby stripes and white paws. He has blue eyes

Swiftfoot: white tom with gray spots and blue eyes

Blazepelt- a dark ginger tom with a white chest and tail tip

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw- Dark brown she-cat with blue/green eyes

Cardinalpaw- a dark ginger she-cat with a sweet voice like a cardinal's song **1 More ThunderClan Apprentice**

Sparrowpaw- a brown tom with ginger patches and blue eyes

Dawnpaw- a beautiful ginger and white she-cat

Queens:

Speckledcloud- a pretty mostly white calico she cat with green eyes

Stormbreeze-stormy cloud gray Persian she-cat with bright amber eyes **1 More ThunderClan Queen**

Robinsong- a brown she-cat with a ginger chest, blue eyes, and a sweet voice

Elders:

Sweetlight- A dusky brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with pale blue eyes **2 More ThunderClan Elders**

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Yewstar- a brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Eaglefang- A black tom with handsome amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Nightsnow- Fluffy black she-cat with white speckles all over her body, deep green eyes, a scar across her right eye.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Spottedpelt- Black and white splotched with amber eyes

Jasminefire- Grey and white she-cat with golden eyes

Morningsong- A beautiful light brown she-cat with gentle blue eyes **6 More ShadowClan Warriors**

Smokefall- dark brown tom that is usually mistaken as black and pale amber eyes

Shadestorm- a dark brown tom with a black muzzle and underbelly

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Sleek silver she-cat with white splotches with crystal blue eyes

Pinepaw- a light brown tom with green eyes **2 More ShadowClan Apprentices**

Queens:

Icecloud- a pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes; Expecting kits** 2 More ShadowClan Queens**

Elders:

**2 ShadowClan Elders**

* * *

WindClan

Leader: Brightstar- a ginger she-cat with an odd dark ginger four-point star on her

forehead and blue eyes

Deputy: Wolfhowl- Long-furred dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetwing- Small pure black with violet eyes

Warriors:

Grasswhisker- a light tan tom with grass-green eyes and long whiskers **11 More WindClan Warriors**

Swiftmask- a white and light ginger tom with a dark ginger patch over his blue eyes

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- Fluffy white she-cat with gray eyes

Icepaw-Pure white tom with large gray eyes

Foxpaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes **NO MORE WINDCLAN APPRENTICES**

Dawnpaw- Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

Leopardpaw- a golden she-cat with dark spots

Spottedpaw- a ginger she-cat with white and gold spots

Queens: **4 WindClan Queens**

Elders: Smokescar- Smoky grey with white chest tuft, hind legs, and a few toes on front paws, hazel eyes **Any # of Elders**

* * *

RiverClan

Leader: Ripplestar- Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverwing- Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Medicine Cat: Brooksong- Sleek silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Icepath- Black with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle with ice-blue eyes **12 More RiverClan Warriors**

Apprentices:

Mistypaw- Misty gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes** 3 More RiverClan Apprentices**

Queens: Goldenclaw- Small light yellow tabby with amber eyes, Kits- Barkkit, Flarekit **1 More RiverClan Queen**

Elders: 1 More RiverClan Elder

* * *

StarClan

Lionscar- Formally ThunderClan, A golden tom with striking amber eyes

Darkflower-Formally of WindClan, Black tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

Car- Small Gray and white tom with Blue eyes **You don't have to put StarClan unless you want too.**

Spottedfire- a white she-cat with ginger dapples, Formally WindClan, born ShadowClan

Leopardblaze- golden tom with black spots, Formerly of WindClan, was born Riverclan

* * *

Rouge Group 

Leader: Slash- Red-Orange she-cat, spiky fur with scars scattered across her pelt, long claws and dark amber eyes

Second in Command: Peter- Huge black tom with blue eyes

Fighters:

Frost- Tiny white tom with blue eyes

Scratch- Gray tabby with a long scar down the side of her face, and one Amber eye and one Blue eye.

Smoke- Black she-cat with one eye orange and the other misty as it is blind, scar over blind eye **Any # of fighters**

Clover-light brown she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Killer-huge jet black tom with green eyes

Torrent-a blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Spite- A pure white she-cat with long teeth

Learners: **6 Rouge Group Learners**

Queens:

Fern- Light brown tabby with fern green eyes Kits- Jay and Hawk

Annie-a ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes; expecting kits **1 More Rouge Group Queen**


End file.
